M7: Space Colony Libra - Day 2
Votes *shivam accuses Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=886105&postcount=209 *spineshark accuses Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=886123&postcount=211 *Meditative_Zebra accuses spineshark http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=886129&postcount=214 *Brickroad accuses Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=886201&postcount=218 *Nodal accuses Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=886230&postcount=219 *Luana accuses widdershins http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=886925&postcount=249 *Brickroad accuses shivam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=887081&postcount=255 *Mazokunomiko accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=887110&postcount=256 *widdershins accuses Kayma http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=887770&postcount=262 *Kayma accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=887818&postcount=263 *spineshark accuses shivam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=887824&postcount=264 *Nodal accuses shivam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=888042&postcount=274 *widdershins accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=888195&postcount=285 *shivam accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=888212&postcount=287 *Nodal accuses Mazokunomiko http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=888254&postcount=291 *Luana accuses Mazokunomiko http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=888264&postcount=295 *shivam accuses Mazokunomiko http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=888265&postcount=296 *VorpalEdge accuses shivam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=888349&postcount=322 *Destil accuses Mazokunomiko http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=888457&postcount=328 *Mazokunomiko accuses shivam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=888546&postcount=337 shivam is lynched and revealed as a Human. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=888573&postcount=340 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=888554&postcount=338 Destil: 0 shivam spineshark Brickroad Nodal spineshark: 1 Meditative_Zebra widdershins: 0 Luana shivam: 5 Brickroad spineshark Garrison Nodal VorpalEdge Mazokunomiko Nodal: 2 Mazokunomiko Kayma widdershins shivam Kayma: 0 widdershins Mazokunomiko: 4 Nodal Luana shivam Destil Flavor Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=886101&postcount=208 You watch biting your lip as people emerge from their homes that morning, all gathering in the colony's central square. 11... 12... 13! You gasp in happy astonishment as you realize that no one died during the night. Could it be that you were premature in thinking that the Morphs would seek to kill you as you slept? It would be a shame for Mr. J to have died for no reason, but... Otherwise, this could be tremendous. IT IS NOW DAY. Everyone takes a seat, eager to discuss developments and lack thereof. You find yourself sitting next to dwolfe, who brought with him a package that he's now unwrapping. His little grunts and mutterings to himself are rather distracting, and you can't help but glance away from widdershins addressing the assembled colonists to see what dwolfe is doing. It seems like the package for him contained a teddy bear, and you groan inwardly. dwolfe is a nice enough guy, but he's never been very tightly wrapped where his stuffed animals are concerned. "Eeeee!" he says, as if to prove your suspicions. "Teddyyyyy!" By now, you've completely tuned out whatever widdershins is droning on about and are outright staring at dwolfe and his new teddy. "Ooooh! It's a Teddy Ruxpin! IT TALKS!" dwolfe shouts out loud, startling several other of the assembled colonists. He hits the Eject button and you see that there's a tape already in the deck. The entire scene is getting strange enough for you to leave your seat and move over to the other end of the row. You don't care that there's nowhere else in the town square to sit; you'd rather just not be near that freak anymore. But you can still hear the bear, because dwolfe is playing the tape with the volume cranked loud enough for it to be unignorable. Even widdershins has shut up, waiting peevishly for dwolfe to finish toying with the bear so he can resume making whatever plodding speech he'd clearly been up late rehearsing. "Hello, little boy!" the tape starts. "I'm Teddy Ruxpin, and I want to be your friend!" Oddly, the tape doesn't sound especially friendly or soothing. It doesn't sound human at all--it's got one of those voice filters on it that makes the speaker unidentifiable. The disconnect between what it's saying and how it's being said is making an already bizarre scene even more off-putting. "Can you do something for me, new friend?" "I can! I can!" squeals dwolfe. "Anything, Teddy! I'll never disobey you again!" You raise an eyebrow. "Hug me very close against your chest!" What the hell...? "Very close! Are you hugging me?" "Yes, Teddy! I'm hugging you!" And indeed, dwolfe is hugging the hell out of that bear with both arms, tightly enough that he has no chance of survival when there's a small whine and the miniature explosive inside the bear goes off, tearing a hole in dwolfe's chest and turning both his forearms into stumps. A couple of the nearby colonists take some collateral damage, which probably would be worse if dwolfe hadn't had such a death grip on the bear. The blood makes them look more badly injured than they really are. There's screaming, and shouting, and the wounded are taken to be patched up at the med office, and it falls to you and a couple others to get dwolfe's corpse out of there so the day's grim business can resume. What gets you most of all is the look of betrayal etched on his stilled face. You take back what you thought before. It's war now, and the Morphs will pay for what they did. End of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=888573&postcount=340 The second day of voting proved to be just as divisive as the first. Everyone had opinions on who was and wasn't a Morph, with justifications ranging from the previous day's voting records to gender-based demographics to outright paranoia, as shivam tried to accuse four or five people at once. "There are many gods," he ranted, "and I don't see any reason why there can't be just as many devils!" His spastic, reflexive accusations earned him a tie with Mazokunomiko, the kindly woman who had once been a schoolteacher but found herself without any children on the colony to teach. Several colonists found her a little too kindly, earning her a spot counterbalancing shivam on Libra's scales of judgement. Unfortunately for shivam, Mazokunomiko knew one thing for sure: when it's in your power to resolve a tie vote, you want it to go the other guy's way. A last-minute switch of her vote and the scales were decisively tipped. The Gujarati was offered his choice of ways to go: someone had found a rope and slung it over the rafters of Mr. J's old store; someone else had scrounged up enough morphine from various medkits to comprise a lethal overdose; and Nodal, fingers twitching with an uncomfortable eagerness, loudly offered several times to "strangle the crazy bastard myself." But shivam declined all the offers, requesting to be burned at the stake. Though it was supposed to be one of the most painful ways possible to go, shivam insisted, and the colonists reluctantly set up the stake, gathered materials for a bonfire, and bound his hands and feet securely. Before tossing the match, they asked one last time if he wouldn't reconsider, but he only shook his head. "It's the only appropriate conclusion to the witch hunt that went on today," were his grim last words. Because though the pain was obviously intense, shivam refused to scream or cry as his flesh, bit by bit, blackened and peeled. As he was unmade, one thing became clear: however many gods or devils there were on M7-Libra, there was now one less man. Notable Events None Category:Phases